


Vicious Ackerman

by Zxewi (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cleaning, Cute Eren Yeager, Depressed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depression, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, German Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innocent Eren Yeager, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Nightmares, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), References to Depression, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenage Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Time Travel, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Titans, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), looping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zxewi
Summary: Levi Ackerman was the prodigy of the underground before he was humanity's strongest. Soldier at nine, captain at twelve, and by fourteen he led his own elite troupe of the best of the best. At least, this time around.-(In another world, he was edging thirty when Eren Jaeger was dumped into his lap. At that age he was mellowed, having faced challenges before.)(At seventeen, while cold and alone, Eren Jaeger feels just like any other punishment; So, he treats her as such.)-Or, Levi hates the titan girl almost as much as he hates himself. And he's been looping, or time-travelling, or re-running, or whatever, in which his situation seems to be different every time.--------------------Fem!ErenXLevi, slow-burn because Ackermans tend to do things in the wrong way and Levi keeps dying and resetting oops. No manga spoilers because I'm on Season Two... and this won't be following the original plot. Mostly centred around Levi. No lemons/smut, that's gross tbh :/-Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin and its characters are owned by Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Levi Ackerman

No matter how hard he scrubbed, the blood just _wouldn't come off_.

Breathing shallow, throat burning and eyes blurry was the state Levi was in on his 23rd seventeenth birthday.

This sort of thing had happened before (obviously). The short boy wasn't exactly surprised. The bleach that was being poured onto his irritated fingers was burning like hell. The skin on his hands was perpetually lightened in patches because of this exact predicament. He just-

 _It's all in your head,_ a voice whispered behind him. She sounded kind. She sounded like-

He slammed down the jug to catch his breath. The freezing cold water that ran from the rusty tap was stopped with a twist of its knob and his wrist. He trembled with immense effort, gripping the counter even though his hands ached and burned and _you should probably fix that_.

The was no light, the sun having set long ago. The Ackerman was inside of his personal bathroom at headquarters, awoken after three nightmares and blood on his hands.

He looked down again. The only blood he saw was his own, now. It was better than leaving the remaining bits of his mother's ghost to stick to his palms.

_When he muffled her coughs, his hands came back red. Red. Redred. Redredredred-_

_"You're too loud," he sobbed. "They'll find us."_

_Kuchel's head lolled backwards in response to Levi's messy pleading._

The bandages took a few minutes too long to apply for the teen's liking. He'd probably have to wear his gloves tomorrow. Tomorrow and the day after. Just until the burns healed.

The sloppy 23 that was carved into his forearm caught his eye. Any remnants of his previous mood were gone to be replaced by hollow longing and confusion. How many times had this cycle of cleansing been repeated? Many years (over 300). Many lifetimes (it's now 23). The worlds had always been slightly different, though.

His first life had been the most memorable. He remembered everything up until the female titan's containment in Stohess, though he couldn't remember how he had died. His mind was hazy from his infected ankle. At least it had been mildly painless. He had been thirty-four.

Every time he had woke up as a child in his mother's arms, the world had just been a little bit more different. The most memorable ones were where Hange hadn't existed, or when the universe and its characters had been set two thousand years into the future. Each time, he had gotten better and better at titan-killing. He had refined it down to a perfect art. It was practical; and now, he was almost invincible to the mindless zombies.

He had found out their secret long ago, though, he was still missing multiple pieces. He knew that they had been humans, though, that didn't stop him from crushing them like bugs. He knew there were nine intelligent titans, though, he wasn't exactly sure how they came to be. It didn't matter. Their humanity was lost. They proved it each time Farlan and Isabel were murdered.

He had lived every way he could think of. He had committed suicide twice. He had lived out his life after completing his long-time goal a few times. Once, he had refused to join the corps, and he had been locked away until he had rotted. He'd killed everyone once. Levi knew by now that he had gone insane.

He hasn't been eaten by a titan yet though, and he didn't plan to be. No matter how much of his sanity he still held, he wouldn't let himself go that far. He shivered in disgust at the mere thought of it.

He neatly re-wrapped the end of the bandage roll and slid the first aid kit back into its place under the sink just in time for a quiet knock to sound on his main door. Thoughts broke, Levi sighed and steeled himself.

"Levi? Can I come in?"

The voice was deep and burly and all too familiar. Levi flinched violently, his sleep-deprived mind mistaking it greatly for a certain fellow Ackerman's. All too soon, though, the door opened with an annoying creak and a tall head of blond hair peeked into the doorway.

Levi immediately caught the handle, blocking him from entering the room. If Erwin noticed, he didn't particularly care.

"Yes, Erwin?" He drawled, unable to keep the distaste out of his voice. He almost winced at his own tone. Every time the prodigy graduated from the undercity, the Commander would watch over him like a hawk. He really hadn't understood why, no matter how many times it had happened.

Eyebrows frowned. "It's four in the morning," he informed. Levi kept his face carefully blank. "We're leaving at _nine_ for our expedition. Care to tell me why you're up so early?"

It was painfully obvious that the man was trying to cover up his worry. Levi played along.

"I awoke to your knocking," out of spite, the boy scowled nastily. The lie was fluid and easy on his tongue. Levi almost always lied. He checked to make sure that his bandaged hands were out of the man's vision through his own peripherals. "If that is all, I'd like to squeeze another hour of sleep in before I have to clean my gear," he drawled. It was too hard trying to keep his emotions in check after his monthly bleach wash.

Erwin pursed his lips. "I could have sworn I heard the water running," the blonde mumbled. Levi decidedly ignored the way his blood ran cold. "Must have been Hange."

Ah, yes, Hange. The incessant would often work on their experiments deep into the night. No matter the re-run, it would always take little time for Levi to start pining them off of his squad. He loved them all the same, and every life he had met them, they would always have the same personality. They sometimes got a little bit too much to deal with. He thought of Hange like an annoying little sibling.

"Hange," Levi agreed. His lies were always slow. The Underground had taught him timing. Never too fast, never too slow. Do not hesitate. There was a metaphor for it that Kenny had told him, but after so many lifetimes, things always seemed to blur between the lines.

He pushed down the bubbling emotion in his chest when he realized that Erwin had not left his doorway. The commander's brows were furrowed lightly. Levi understood the facial structure of a man who had just watched another's internal struggle. He almost cursed at himself for slipping but didn't comment in favour of waiting for the older man to _goddamn respond already_.

"Levi, are you sure you're okay?" Shitwin's voice was low now, gravelly. Levi was no fool. He knew of the infatuation Erwin held for him. He wouldn't have noticed it had it not been for the man's weird behaviour this run. The Ackerman had met and worked with this man over nineteen times, yet this was the first in which the blond's professional feelings had gone a little bit too far. The prodigy thought it utterly disgusting, since, Levi had only turned of-age two years prior when he had been fifteen (and to be honest, Erwin had always been more like a father to him). His brain petered to a stop when a hand was suddenly planted on his left shoulder.

The boy shook him off slightly, refraining from pushing his hair back. "Utterly cheeky," he muttered instead. "Goodnight, shitty-brows."

The tone left no room for complaint, and as soon as the blond's hands left the doorframe, the door was shut. While the light of the hallway peeked through its cracks, the room was almost pitch black. Levi let out an uncharacteristic sigh, laying down and neatly tucking himself into his covers.

After so many runs, details were often blurred. He couldn't differentiate his current childhood from some of his previous ones. This run, he had been born a bit later, back in the year 833 instead of the year 816. Now, in 850, he awaited the dropping of Eren Jaeger into his lap. No matter the universe, it seemed that he and the boy were bound to always be in some sort of mentor-apprentice relationship. He wasn't exactly sure how it would work this time, though, as Eren would still be just a regular shitty teenager. One that wasn't much younger than he was. Thinking about it more, Eren would probably be more prone to disrespect, reasoning with thoughts along the lines of 'He's my age, so I can do whatever I want!'

Goddamnit. A headache in the making, Levi was sure of it.

In one loop, he had trained Eren so well that the boy had become humanity's new strongest. In another, he had neglected him so badly that the boy had ended up killing himself a few weeks later. Either way, Levi had always gotten attached. It was always worse when Eren turned out to be a girl, though; it had only happened four times but each was terrifying in its own way.

He recalls one time he had fallen in love with her. Luckily, his feelings reset, too.

The prodigy dearly hopes Eren wasn't a girl this time; though, with his luck, she's probably already pregnant or some shit. That would be horrible.

Thinking again, he had fallen for almost everyone he knew by this point. Petra, Mikasa, Armin, Oluo, Erwin, Hange... He shifted in his position, pulling his covers up a little bit further. His sexuality seemed to differ far between as well.

Tomorrow, the 104th would be graduating. Eren would be hand-picked by Levi sometime soon. Or by Erwin. Maybe by Hange.

Levi honestly wasn't sure if the boy was even a titan shifter this time. He gritted his teeth remembering the time their roles had been switched, in which he had failed to save humanity. The actual shifting had been kind of cool, though, if he was being honest. His Attack Titan had been an eighteen-meter elf on steroids. An absolute unit, as Connie and Hange and Ymir had told him. The boy also remembered 'Captain Eren' beating the shit out of him at his trial for no fucking reason. Probably the worst run yet, in his opinion.

Whatever. He still had to clean his gear and brush down his horse and wipe the undersides of the window sills and fall asleep. Maybe he could muse about his predicaments some other time.

Sleep came surprisingly easy to him.

...

The seventeen-year-old awoke to a light shaking on his shoulder.

"Levi. Le~vi... _Levi_!"

The Captain blinked slowly, mind barely processing the bright atmosphere. The blurred image of Hange loomed above him, blocking the sun from entering his eyes. Groaning mildly, he raised a tired hand to slap them away.

"Levi! It's time to go!"

Now _that_ snapped him to attention. "What? What time is it?"

"It's eight! I'm leaving you a loaf on your desk so you can eat while you get ready!"

Levi's eyes came into focus. The room was bright and the window was open, letting in a constant circulation of air. Hange was placing a medium-sized loaf of bread and a cup of black tea on his desk, and if the time-traveller hadn't been so tired, he would've snapped at them so that no crumbs would drop onto the floor.

Instead, his heart-rate picked up and he flew to his feet, throwing his covers behind him. "Why didn't you wake me up?! You shitty gla- I still have to check my gear and-"

"Don't worry about that! I already did it all. You looked like you needed the rest," suddenly, their voice got very quiet. "Erwin told me he could hear me working on my project, but the truth is, I was fast asleep. We're the only ones that live in this hallway, Captain. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Levi paused in his rushing around to give them a steady, unwavering stare. He could tell they were worried, but he didn't break under the pressure. They looked away after a moment, and knowing he had 'won' their little debacle, he scoffed with as much indignance as a seventeen-year-old could. "You treat me like a child, Hange. _You_ of all people should know that I'm perfectly fine," he grumbled, snatching the bread off the desk and shoving it into his mouth. "Now ifh you'sh excush me, I neesh to get changsh," he was careful not to drool behind his muffled words.

Hange gave him one last glance towards the hem of his pants before leaving. It was long enough for Levi to let himself a bewildered furrowing-of-the-brows. He looked down while pulling his pants up to try and understand what they had been looking at.

His hands were almost bare from the bandages that had been wrapped around them the night before. They hung off of his wrists and let notice to the splotchy red burns that littered his fingers and palms. The Captain cursed slightly, not bothering with the bandages as he fumbled with the donut button to his cream pants. He'd probably just throw some gloves on and pack the bandages for later; there wasn't much time left.

Finishing his bread and swigging his lukewarm tea in one mouthful, Levi started out the door. Mentally, he prepared himself for Eren Jaeger. Troublesome boy would have probably been the death of him, if he had really been able to die in the first place. Right now, the prodigy had to prepare himself for the 56th expedition beyond the walls, and if they were quick, he could reach back home in time for the Battle for Trost.


	2. ok... here's my thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little a/n

look... ok, so here's my thing with this story.

its a cool concept in my opinion but there are a few things going on here that i am uncomfortable with:

1\. this was a request fic by my friend but now we aren't friends anymore.

2\. i am not an ereri shipper, and never have been, so my motivation to write this fic is... dwindling.

3\. i don't want to write a fic so heavily based on the plot of the anime while season 4 isn't finished yet. i know the manga will be ending soon, but, its just not in my best interests as this concept would be too complex for my wee lil pea brain to handle.

4\. since this first chapter had been posted (september) i have gotten much better in writing.

so i apologize to anyone who was looking for updates on this, though, i don't think anyone was. if any of you want to pick it up just lmk, you don't even have to credit me or anything. on the other hand, i might be writing some levi angst and big brother/little brother dynamics between him and eren, so if you're into that, stay tuned!

thank you and goodbye!


End file.
